


A Midsummer Night's Dream

by Chi (Chirushi)



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, very cheesy romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-05
Updated: 2014-09-05
Packaged: 2018-02-16 05:30:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2257590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chirushi/pseuds/Chi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A boy of peaceful times dreams of happiness like his mother: to be a great dancer and fall helplessly in love with a swordsman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Midsummer Night's Dream

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has been in my ff.net accounts for some time until I decided to import it here. So I'll just copy the notes:  
> • The story takes place post-Future Past xenologue, which means Grima is defeated, but the parents are dead.
> 
> • I gave clear hint of who Inigo's father is. You probably can guess who Owain's is. But I tried to stay neutral about the latter, so I didn't give description based on hair colours.
> 
> • English isn't my first language and my vocabulary isn't very rich (which troubles me when writing Owain's theatrical speeches) so you may find repetitive words and grammatical errors. Please do not hesitate to point out mistakes in this story, as I still have a lot to learn.

_Mother, Father, please watch over me._

_I will pursue my dreams and glory,_

_And attain happiness I promise you._

* * *

"So, what do you think, Brady?" the young man asked with heavy panting, but a wide smile and passionate eyes, as drops of sweat ran down his face.

"Hmm…" the hunched-back man put himself in thoughts as he tapped the bow of his violin lightly onto his shoulder. "How about this, ya spin twice then just do the arm-raisin' thingy right after that, then down, and raise yer head," he suggested, "I can put good rhythm on that."

"Oh man, more changes?" Inigo pouted, yet expressed no sign of complaints. In fact, he was content of receiving feedbacks from his good friend.

"If ya don't like that don't keep asking me what to do, jerk! Imma doin' my hardest here too!" Brady jokingly responded to the dancer's reaction.

The dancer wiped his sweaty face with a towel. "Fine, fine. But that means we need to wait until the next practice day. I need to confirm the choreographs with my partner. We can think of more ideas together."

"Whatever is good," Brady replied as he packed his violin to its case, "It's past my bedtime, man. I'm goin' home and rest now. Remember, I only agreed to accompany yer late practice once a week! Make me stay up playin' more, I'll get tired to death!" He was ready to leave the barrack room when he turned to his friend one last time, "You not goin' home now?"

Inigo shook his head. "Maybe later. I'll be in a while," he smiled, "you know me."

"Fine, but don't do stupid things that ruin your health or kill you. We don't have time to find a replacement for our main star of our first big show!" with that concerned words, Brady left.

The remaining boy waited idly for a few minutes, then packed his stuff and took his leave.

* * *

It's near midnight, but the street is still crowded with all kinds of people and lights from street vendors. Ever since the day Grima was defeated and disappeared from their lives, the number of Risens decreased drastically, almost vanished completely; thus bringing thoughts of peaceful days to the innocent citizens. No one's afraid of strange, alien threats anymore, so they did business and wasted themselves in mundane pleasures as often as possible.

Inigo strolled casually through the jolly crowds, occasionally exchanged greetings from shoppers he met regularly and tried to say 'no' to the sweet words from the ladies of the evening. Then he stopped to buy some treats for his stomach. He loved this noise. He loved the eye-nerving brightness of cheap lighting from the shops. He loved the delicious, yet sometimes tasted either too spicy or too sweet meat skewers or dried fruit candies from the vendors. He loved how people on the street burst out into joy and laughter, briefly forgetting the pain under the influence of the mead (as long as it didn't turn into punching or anarchy spree). He loved meeting people, making up stories about their lives, fusing them into his imagination as an inspiration for his dancing.

Also, he loved meeting him there. He loved how he always waited for him there.

"Hey!"

Inigo searched for the source of the familiar call, and he found a familiar face of a man about his age, with a yellow coat, sheathed sword hung near his waist. "What are you doing?" the dancer simply answered.

"For the sake of the endless powers of ruling gods and their angels from afar, I am waiting for you for hours!" the swordsman said with knitted eyebrows. "My heroic instincts know you're going to do that there again!"

"So? I don't remember asking you to do something about it, Owain."

Owain let out a grunt, "You're going to be practicing alone in the wild at the deep, consuming darkness of the twilight! How if a pack of unearthly phantoms make a sudden ambush and –"

"Please stop, you know I can fight for myself – heck, you were with me slaying hundreds of Risens together!" Inigo continued though knowing the other boy was more stubborn than anything.

"Still – "

"I want to practice now because I feel like it now. Suit yourself." Whether he realized it or not, the dancer boy was as persistent.

So, as Inigo didn't say anything about not allowing him to come, Owain followed the boy while making comments about attitudes and how his sword-hand had bad feelings about evil things and such. Inigo just reciprocated with things like 'no', 'stop it', and 'you dumb'. But both of them laughed anyway.

* * *

Two boys arrived at the part of the woods. Not deep into the wilderness, but far enough to left very little sound of the town's night life. Soon, the noise of the people drowned into the sound of the critters and plants rocking to the breeze. They were by a side of a clear lake that reflected the glow of the plenilune and some stars that accompanied.

Inigo put down his luggage near a tree and walked closer to the lake. The full moon tonight supported an amazing amount of light, along with sights of fireflies on the grass. The view is simply a blessing from the gods.

The dancer turned his back, facing the swordsman who had leisurely took a comfortable position next to the luggage. Inigo pouted a little as his body stiffed when their eyes met. "Don't stare like that!" he exclaimed, as the other chuckled.

"Man, you always said that, but when you start dancing, you forget anyone is here! I'm more concerned you spin too much and fall into the lake!" teased Owain, but seeing Inigo's face burnt bright red, he immediately apologized and told him to just do the thing like he usually do.

Inigo took a deep breath. He's currently practicing a routine for his first major performance with the troupe. They were going to perform for the aristocrats and royals at the luxurious theater, which means their success would bring more chances (and sponsors) for better performances than they already had. He could make his and his mother's dream of being a dancer that brings happiness to many.

_Mother, wish me luck. I had worked hard and will work harder to make our dreams come true._

_Just like what you did. I wish you can be here with us._

So he began. He tried to imagine the whole score of the play, but he could only remember the last music Brady played for him – it's okay. Started with the intro, he recited the beginning of the tale while moving his body. His movement, trained with his dedication and hard work for months, began telling the story…

* * *

The routine lasted a few minutes and ended when the dancer's foot landed on the ground and both arms lowered. Inigo raised his head to see the viewer's reaction, whose expression was struck with amazement. "How was it, huh?" he asked playfully.

"Huh… good, no, it's amazing…" the single viewer stuttered to answer as he walked closer to the performer.

"What, just that? Reall– " Inigo stopped when Owain wrapped his arms around his waist, the swordsman's head leaned on the other's shoulder, brushing his neck.

"Beautiful," Owain whispered as he kissed Inigo's neck and felt him shuddered the heat of his skin raised. "It pains me that I cannot possess you and your glorious beauty all for me and only myself," he continued, "I love you. I love you so much it hurts."

Delighted and embarrassed by the sweet words, Inigo tightened the embrace, burying his blush into the other's shoulder. "What was that of all sudden, you silly? It's a common dance for a widely known tale. Nothing special about it," he giggled as he enjoyed the warmth of their closeness.

Owain raised his head and looked into Inigo's eyes with sudden stiff expression. "Yeah, about that. I caught words from the winds and the birds and Brady – okay, just Brady – that you get the lead role in the play," he said with a serious face, but Inigo find it rather laughable.

"Yeah, so?"

"The classic tale has things like passionate moments of lovers exchanging gestures of compassions like that, right? Are you going, as the hero of the lore, share heated embraces and intimate touches with your lady?" The question was followed by confused blinks from the dancer, who was unable to respond to such absurd statement.

"Um, so what? It's just acting!" was the most logical answer Inigo could think at the moment. "Oh in Naga's name, you're jealous, Princess?" he teased.

"By the name of the most powerful sources that spin the universe! I – " Owain felt the raising temperature on his face, he almost exploded in embarrassment, but seeing the playful smirk of his beloved, he cannot help but tell the hell out of it, "Of course I am, you jerk! Didn't I just say I want you to be mine only? I want to see you perform – but watching you dance with a maiden much prettier and lovely than I am – I do not want to – aaaaahhh, what should I do?"

"Calm down there, you idiot! As I said, it's just acting! It doesn't matter what I do with my roles, I am still who I am – and I still love you no matter what."

A brief silence while the two exchanged gaze for how many times that night. Suddenly, the dancer was pulled by his arms down to the ground, a thud echoed as two bodies hit the grass on the soft earth. "Hey! What was that for?" Inigo raised his upper body to stand up, but Owain kept lying while holding his hand, so he stayed in the position.

"Really?" Owain asked with solemn eyes and cheeks covered in blushes. Never had he spoken like that to other than his lover.

"You do not trust me?"

"No, I mean, with all my soul and life forces, I put all my faith in you, love! Ne –"

"I know, I understand," Inigo chuckled, "there are some things you need to grow out of, you know?"

"Yeah, sorry. I just… I don't know…" Owain is at loss of good words to convey, but Inigo didn't seem to mind. Things like this are not easily put into sayings, even for ones with tremendous manner of speaking like him.

Another tranquil moment.

Inigo stared at the midnight sky as he broke the silence, "My mother once told me, she often slipped out alone to practice dancing all by herself too. But one day, she found out another person had been sneaking out behind her unnoticed, with the intention of keeping her from danger.

"My father. Apparently he knew about my mother's habit of practicing alone for a long time. He also knew that mother wouldn't be able to practice while being watched, so he just silently watched her while hiding."

Owain watched the storyteller's profile whose eyes are still fixed on the scenery of the stars. He smiled as he noticed those eyes shimmered with joyful memories. "So, do you rather have me watching while I am invisible, camouflaged with the mysterious vibrant of the nature?"

"No, what's the point?" Inigo turned his head to face the other, "You're too noisy and predictable, blindfold me and I can still feel your presence," he smiled and continued, "or maybe father's just that quiescent. He rarely speaks, so unlike you, though you both are excellent with swords..." then he turned his body toward Owain. "But you are not to be like my father. You are just the way you are. I love you."

"I love you too. I love you so much. I lo-"

Inigo interrupted by pinching, then brushing his palm onto Owain's cheek, "You've said too much for tonight, save it for later."

The lovers kissed light yet lengthy, lips merely brushed and pressed. Even with the building passion and lust, they decided to spend a little more time under the summer night sky, cherishing each other's presence with unspoken emotions. Other things can wait.

* * *

_Mother, I did my best to live the way you taught me._

_I want to be a great dancer like you were one._

_But how am I falling for a swordsman like you were?_

_This… wasn't the part of my plan._

_But I don't regret it at all._

* * *

"Hey, Owain, you knew I got the lead role, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Did you know the troupe members are all male?"

"…"

"I am not playing the prince. I will be the princess."

 


End file.
